Max and Bella's Broken Hearts Band
by Rockets521
Summary: Cliche Part:Maximum Ride and Bella Swan have both been left by their "one and only." When Bella comes across a broken Max she finds out that Max has been left with a broken heart too. Not Cliche part: Max and Bella decide to form a band. When the boys hear their music, will it change their decision to leave? Find out here. (I suck at summarys, the story is much better) Fax! Bedward
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

I was laying on my bed, starring at the ceiling when Iggy came into my room.

"Hey Max, the kids want to eat. Are you hungry?"Iggy asked, concerned at my catatonic behavior. His sightless blue eyes found mine, pleading with me to respond, but to no success. I lied on my bed, motion and emotionless as the day he left. I hardly move anymore. I haven't eaten in three days. Three days since the love of my life left me with just a note saying to meet him in 20 years at a cave. I felt tears in my eyes. Iggy sighed as he stood up and walked out of my room. I just sat there, crying in the dark. Wishing that Fang was there to comfort me. I slowly surrender myself to the nightmare plagued dreams.

* * *

When I wake up, I start crying. I missed his body next to me and the depth of his onyx eyes staring into mine. Iggy hears me and comes in.

"Max, are you ok?" It is all I can do to give him a small shake of my head. He comes and sits next to me. Iggy puts my head in his lap and I cry. I cry for my heart and the hole Fang left in its place. I cry for worrying the flock, for little Gazzy and Angel. I cry because I have failed at leading what is left of our shattered flock and I cry because if I don't then I might explode.

When I stop crying, I take my head out of Iggy's lap and sit up. Then I speak the first words in four days.

"I can't believe he left"

* * *

A week later, I was up and moving, trying to stay busy for the sake of the flock. If I had any down time then my thoughts would drift to Him and I would end up on the ground, gasping for breath.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge had just gotten home from school. Iggy stayed home today for some reason. Then I decided that this would be the perfect time for a flock meeting.

"Alright guys, flock meeting in the living room"

For some odd reason, Nudge had started tearing up as we walked through the doors.

Angel sat beside me, Gazzy to her right. Nudge next, then Iggy. Total still hadn't gotten back from his honeymoon with Alika. Angel spoke first" Max, we have decided that you are no longer stable enough to lead us. We understand that you are upset , but you have been neglecting your leadership and Iggy has been taking care of us for the past week and a half. We have decided that it would be best for you to leave the flock."

For some reason, I felt no anger toward then and was slightly proud.

"This is what you all want?" I asked, giving them all a look.

Angels steely eyes stared at me as she nodded. Gazzy sat and mumbled a yes. Nudge burst into tears but still managed a nod. Iggy gazed back impassively. If he wore more black than I could have sworn he was Fang. Eyes emotionless he nodded.

"Ok then." I said "I love you all. I wish you had said no, but I am proud of you for standing up for your beliefs. Goodbye." With that I walked up stairs and grabbed my few possessions that I cared about. Fangs laptop, a chain with six feathers mounted to it, One for each flock member, and the necklace Angel had made me for my birthday.

I packed it all in a small nylon bag and opened the French doors to my balcony. I took one more look before I unfurled my wings and jumped into the cooling sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV Ch. 2

I was flying for a long time. I don't know exactly how long, but I was alerted by a drop of rain, and then another. Soon it was full blown storming. Then I felt it. The sharp crackle of electricity in the air. A metallic taste filled my mouth. My mind had just realized what was happening when I felt thousands of Volts of electricity surge through my veins. Then I felt the pain. I was vaguely aware that I was on the ground, my wings must have folded in. My arms were at an odd angle. I look at the rusty orange truck that had pulled up. There was a bumper sticker that read" Forks Washington; where it sprinkles so you don't sparkle" a medium sized Girl with shoulder length brown hair and eyes that looked exactly like mine steped out of the cab. She saw me in a crumpled heap and immediately went to my side. I was thankful that my wings were pulled in. But. I never our my jacket on. What if she sees them?

"Max. You have gotten a new power. Your wings can turn into tattoos and they will fold out again as soon as you want them too." Oh joy. The voice is back. But at least it gives relatively good advice.

During my little rant inside of my head, she must have lifted me into that truck. I heard her talking on the phone. Something about somewhere called LaPush. Then, as I felt the tuck start to move, I gave myself to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys,

Man, I hate doing this because I hate authors that do this but...

I have decided to take a temporary remake this story, due to lack of inspiration. I have also come to think that this story should be more than just a Max and Bella fic. I have come up with some ideas for improvement, but the story would need a complete rewriting. I want to let you guys know that this version of Max and Bella's Broken Hearts Band is now up for adoption. I don't care if you continue the idea of the story line already set up, or if you completely twist it. If you are interested, please, PM me.

I am also looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested.

P.S. There is an authors note much like this on The Maximum Light. It is up for adoption, but I will not be rewriting it. I am putting all of my energy into M&B'sBHB rewritten.

Peace out guys.

-Rockets521


End file.
